jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunshichi Tawara (Continuum-16104615)
History Early Years Bunshichi Tawara is the love child of James Howlett and Nodoka Saotome. On the night before being arrested James Howlett and Nodoka Saotome, had one last night together. After it was discovered that Nodoka was pregnant in Project Rebirth, the government took the boy into foster care on a military base. Bunshichi Tawara grew up resenting the fact that his parents abandoned him. When Bunshichi became old enough he decided to become a test subject for the Weapon Plus program, a project created in an effort to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However Bunshichi’s handlers failed to fully recreate the serum, instead Bunshichi was painfully augmented with cybernetic implants and steroid supplements to compensate (which it began his gradually decline in his sanity). A.I.M. After decades of being a professional assassin, The Bunshichi joined A.I.M. After the events of Ultimatum, Bunshichi and A.I.M. soldiers broke into the Baxter Building, which was momentarily unsecured, and successfully stole the blueprints to Reed Richards' Cosmic Cube. Captain Japan and fellow Ultimates member Hawkeye attempted to stop the theft. Bunshichi finally met his brother helicopter and brutally attacked him, and nearly killed Cap. Before he threw Captain Japan out of the helicopter, Bunshichi revealed that he was his older brother. At the A.I.M. headquarters in Alaska, Bunshichi had his men kill the commanding officer, placing Bunshichi in charge of the operation.[1] Taking control of the Cosmic Cube he became highly powered and in a sadistic display of his power had the entire Alaskan A.I.M. team cannibalize each other. When the Avengers arrived they immediately tried to destroy him, but the Cube imbued him with nearly unlimited power and made him invulnerable.[2] Battle with the Avengers and Death During the battle with the Avengers, Bunshichi demonstrated his true potential with the Cosmic Cube, changing reality to reflect the time period when the Destroyer was being held and tortured in enemy hands, and overpowering Nerd Hulk with ease. Ranma arrived in the stolen Teleporter Jet, but Bunshichi forced the jet to crash. Cap survived the crash and managed to teleport the jet to the exact coordinates where Bunshichi was standing, impaling him with one of the rods protruding from its nose. Bunshichi was taken to a hospital and kept alive long enough for Ranma, to say goodbye. Bunshichi explained to Nodoka that all he wanted to do with the Cosmic Cube was to turn back time and prevent her, from being arrested for treason. He then could grow up with her and lead a normal life, rather than the one he was given. An assassin, dressed as a doctor, then entered the room and shot Bunshichi in the head, killing him.[3] It was later revealed that Nodoka was responsible for luring Bunshichi from retirement, orchestrating events in order to regain her position in S.H.I.E.L.D. Powers and Abilities Powers Nuke possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of various cybernetic enhancements. Nuke's bones have been replaced with advanced cybernetic components, granting him superhuman strength of an unrevealed limit. Aside from his strength, Nuke's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than that of an ordinary human. Nuke's skin has been replaced with an artificial type of plastic that looks identical to human skin but is much more durable. In addition, he has an artificial second heart that works in conjunction with his colored pills. Pill Colors Nuke has a second heart, and takes different colored pills to produce different bodily effects. Nuke's pill colors are: red, for increased adrenaline; white, to bring him down; and blue, to relax. While it was previously believed that the red pills Nuke took affected his mental state, sending him into his bloodthirsty rages, its been revealed that these pills are placebos, suggesting that Nuke lives in a constant state of increased adrenaline, but doesn't know it. The pills, therefore, trigger his violent behavior, but the effect is purely psychological. Abilities Bunshichi possesses no formal style of Martial Arts relying solely on street fighting methods and typically relies on his extremely powerful arms in battle though his legs are equally as powerful. Despite this, he is one of the strongest characters in the series and has no problem defeating any formal martial artists. In addition to his fighting prowess, he is extremely intelligent and analytical during battle and is a brilliant strategist. He also has super-strength, agility, speed, and enhanced senses, all inherited from his mother, Nodoka Saotome. Strength level Bunshichi has the strength to defeat Captain Japan in battle, meaning he is stronger than Captain Japan, and likely others. Weaknesses No weakness is yet known. Paraphernalia Equipment No equipment. Transportation A.I.M helicopter. Weapons No weapons. Notes Bunshichi Tawara is a composite of the Vietnam Captain America and the Red Skull. Category:Continuum-16104615